Redbox
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Colissimo fait encore des siennes, Joyca en paye le prix ! ((Modeste participation à la demande de Vodk et Joyca de faire des fanfictions sur eux.)) #redboxfanfiction


Après plusieurs années sans écrire de fanfictions romantiquo-gênantes sur les vidéastes, je suis retombée en enfer après une proposition de **Joyca** et **Vodk** dans leur dernière vidéo...

Honte à vous !

Pour la peine, faites-moi de la pub pour ma BD "Gekkei", dispo sur les sites Amilova et Mangadraft ! Non mais oh ! x) (si ça intéresse, les liens sont sur mon profil :P)

Non Vodk, je ne suis pas une pauvre collégienne de 13 ans ! xD

Merci pour cette idée les gars, je me suis bien amusée, j'espère que vous le serez également.

.

Ps : Je n'écris pas de scène trop osée, je n'aime pas les écrire. Cette partie là de mon imagination ne sera plus jamais mis noir sur blanc. Donc personne à poil dans cet écrit ! (j'entends d'ici vos cris de déception)

re-PS : J'ai essayé d'être un peu réaliste et de poser un scénario "crédible". Le « oh mon namour, vi1 on bèz partou dan la Raide-boksse ! » c'est pas ma came :') Et j'ai encore fais une fanfiction semi dramatique (on se refait pas, hein !)

.

Chères licornes,

Bonne lecture

 **MlleOcatopus**

.

.

Il se rendait à la Redbox, comme tous les jours depuis quelques mois.

Il était encore tôt ce matin, réveillé par cette SALOP- gentille voisine du dessus qui avait trouvé intelligent de marcher en PUT- jolies talons aiguilles sur du parquet à 5h du matin. Une heure plus tard, incapable de se rendormir, il avait donc décidé de se préparer pour se rendre plus tôt à la Redbox.

Une fois garé sur le parking, il aperçu Maxime devant la porte d'entrée. Il s'apprêta à le saluer quand il vit que son ami était en pleine conversation téléphonique, visiblement énervé.

\- ...que l'on devait les recevoir il y a quelq- oui ? ... Je vous comprends monsieur, mais nous attendons d'être livrer depuis déjà plusieurs mois… ... mmh... oui, certes. Mais comprenez bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait des "vidéos dans notre chambre" comme vous dites que- … C'est ça monsieur, bonne journée !

Valentin le vit éteindre son téléphone avec colère et s'approcha finalement pour le saluer.

\- Encore un problème avec Colissimo ? demanda le créateur de la marque Unicorn en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Maxime.

\- Toujours... lui répondit-il en soupirant. A ce rythme-là, le hall, le couloir et le studio musique ne seront pas finis avant septembre.

Valentin sembla attristé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça faisait un moment déjà que le retard dans la conception de son studio stressait Jordan. La mauvaise nouvelle n'allait pas être bien accueilli pour celui-ci.

\- En parlant de lui, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? J'ai vu sa voiture sur le parking, je suppose qu'il est arrivé.

\- Très bonne déduction Valentin ! se moqua gentiment Maxime. Il était dans l'open-space quand je suis sorti téléphoner, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Merci mec ! Dit le jeune vidéaste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la Redbox, à la recherche de son petit ami.

Oui, ils étaient en couple.

C'était assez récent. Peu de personnes étaient au courant. Des proches et des collèges principalement. Ils évitaient d'en parler trop ouvertement. Pas par gêne, ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça et se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient, mais pour garder un minimum de vie privée. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son cul, pas besoin de l'avis d'un public !

A la la... tout ça avait débuté après la vidéo où ils avaient lu des fanfictions éroti-glauques sur eux et leurs potes... et ça avait fini en... et... Oh ! On s'égare là ! Bref, Valentin parti à la recherche de Jordan !

En passant devant l'open-space, il n'y trouva pas son bonheur. Quelques lève-tôt s'affairaient déjà sur leurs ordinateurs, mais le vidéaste spécialisé dans la musique n'était visiblement plus là.

Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions : il devait être dans son futur studio !

Dans le couloir, les panneaux « On Air » étaient tous éteins. En même temps, il était encore très tôt ! Il se permit donc d'entrer dans le studio musique sans risque de déranger un tournage.

Dans le studio blanc, décoré avec goût – goût discutable – par Maxime, Valentin fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Jordan, ses affaires pourtant poser dans un coin de la pièce. Il referma la porte et continua sa recherche dans les autres studios. Cependant, son petit ami restait introuvable.

Alors qu'il sortait du studio pirate et se demandait où il n'avait pas encore chercher, il aperçu quelqu'un sortir des toilettes, marchant lentement vers les studios d'enregistrement, la tête basse, une main se frottant le coin des yeux.

\- Jordan ! s'exclama Valentin, content d'enfin le trouver.

Son interlocuteur sursauta, visiblement surpris de croiser quelqu'un dans ce couloir. Avant que le créateur de la marque Unicorn n'est pu faire le moindre mouvement ou dire le moindre mot, Jordan détalla dans la direction inverse. Un bruit de porte claquée se fit entendre quelques seconde plus tard.

Il reste quelques instants comme un con au milieu du couloir, surpris de la réaction du vidéaste musique. Ok… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Du peu qu'il avait vu, Jordan ne semblait pas aller bien, et sa fuite semblait valider cette hypothèse. Il décida de le suivre pour savoir. Au vu du bruit de porte, Jordan devait être dehors.

Il sortit à son tour, cherchant son petit ami des yeux. En faisant le tour de la Redbox, Valentin finit par le trouver près du skatepark. Jordan était assis dans l'herbe, adosser à un montant du skatepark près du grillage, le visage poser sur ses genoux et caché par ses bras.

\- Va-t-en ! Fit-il en entendant Valentin arriver, la voix légèrement masqué par sa position. J'veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

Ne l'écoutant pas, il s'assit près de lui, le dos contre son skatepark. Il lui parla doucement, mais sans prendre de pincettes :

\- Je vais pas te laisser seul comme une merde. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Valentin espérait que se n'était pas trop grave, il n'avait jamais vu Jordan si… à bout. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête sans un regard vers Valentin, fixant l'herbe à ses pieds, les yeux rouges.

\- J'ai entendu Maxime quand il téléphonait... J'en ai marre d'attendre mon studio ! C-ça n'en finira jamais…

La fin de sa phrase sembla presque murmuré tant la voix était couverte des sanglots qu'il contenait avec peine.

Voyant la détresse de son petit ami, Valentin saisi les épaules de Jordan pour l'approcher de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Jordan enfoui son visage humide de larmes entre le cou de Valentin et la capuche de son sweat Unicorn, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de ce câlin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. L'un se faisant rassurant, attendant que l'autre se calme doucement. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, presque déçu, Valentin dit :

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller foutre le bordel dans le studio de Maxime : on va lui piquer des objets et kidnapper Natacha contre une rançon d'un million d'abonnés et y laisser les trucs qu'il a foutu dans ton studio !

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit à moitié Jordan. Mais tu sais, il n'y est pour rien dans le retard…

\- Oui, mais c'est marrant !

Jordan éclata de rire devant les yeux malicieux de son petit ami. Ils se levèrent puis, main dans la main, retournèrent à la Redbox pour mettre leur plan diabolique à exécution.

Parfois, se lever tôt n'était peut-être pas si mal.

.

.

Voila, voila... c'est tout pour moi xD

C'est assez court, mais comme on dit "c'est pas la taille qui compte" donc bon, faites pas chi... chipotez pas ! Un commentaire, c'est pas de refus, si le coeur vous en dit bien sûr :')

Hey, j'ai pensé à un truc glauque : vous croyez qu'il existe des fanfictions sur Maxime et Natacha ? x'D Si oui, la fanfiction française a vraiment touchée le fond !

Vodk, Joyca, si vous passez par là, faites un signe ! :D

A bientôt pour vous servir,

 **MlleOCatopus**


End file.
